


찌려. (sting.)

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, hyosung and daehyun appear for 0.5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: moon jongup's hands are always cold.





	찌려. (sting.)

moon jongup's hands are always cold. 

 

so he moves his hands to kim himchan's, the man looking at him with a raised eyebrow and questioning look.

" _hold my hands_."

himchan sighs and grabs jongup's hands, and embraces them in the warmth of his own. jongup is greedy, so he demands more by snuggling up to the man himself. the dancer doesn't budge so the visual only wraps his arms around him, hands still clasping to the boy's hands.

it's strange, jongup wonders. everyone's in their own worlds, and jongup's in himchan's orbit. a moon to the man's own sun, yeah.

no one really notices, or even cares at this point. daehyun shoots them a glance from the corner of jongup's eye, but it doesn't really matter.

 

what really matters is that jongup could stay this way forever.

 

moon jongup's hands are always cold.

 

so he makes sure to grab himchan's hands with his whenever he can.

"your hands are cold." himchan always comments everytime, as if that wasn't the reason jongup had his hand in himchan's or vice versa.

"i know." jongup responds, only leaning against the elder.

 no other words between them are exchanged, himchan only puts his hands down and wraps jongup in a hug. the smaller boy decides that this is the warmest hug he's ever been, heat reaching even up until his cheeks and the tips of his ear, heartbeat loud and clear he can hear it in his own ears and his gut twisting into knots.

he knows himchan notices, but he never says a word.

 

moon jongup's hands are never always cold, he thinks.

he's so tired, he's so exhausted, he's so whatever tired synonym out there. but he doesn't stop practicing, won't stop practicing,  _can't_ stop practicing.

there's not much time until they start to film the mv, so he just needs to polish the choreo-

"hey, kid." himchan's voice, accompanied by the door to the dance practice room that jongup's occupying opening. head slowly turning to the elder as the music goes on as if it were a screwdriver, in a manner that goes on slowly.

"hi, hyung."

he turns off the music.

 

walking over to the forgotten couch by the back of the room, himchan sits down before patting to the space to his left. "you've been at it for hours, take a break, 'up."

as if in a trance, jongup walks over to himchan and sits to his side, body stiff and tense like a robot running on an a.i.

 

"do you want some water, uppie?"

himchan knows he's weak for the nickname.

jongup only nods, his mind running on autopilot and body like a barely functioning robot.

the elder stands up and leaves the room, probably running off to grab water like he had said.

and his body collapses against the cushion of the couch, loud sigh escaping his lips. he only realized how damn cold it is in the air conditioned rooms.

 

himchan only returns when what feels like hours with a glass of water.

his sneakers squeaking against the wooden floor as he walks over to jongup, handing him aforementioned glass of water and the younger greedily taking it from his hands. he only shoots him a smile and sits where he was earlier.

he leaves it half empty, or full? whatever. and places it on the drawer with the abandoned coke bottle, he wonders how old that is.

he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders, and he leans to the embrace. sighing for the nth time beside himchan, resting his head against his shoulder.

jongup's hands weren't cold, but he was glad that they weren't.

 

 

 

 

(jongup wakes up hours later, blanket around his body and no himchan by his side. he recalls hearing venomous words and voices laced with hurt mere moments before.)

 

moon jongup's hands are numb.

it's winter and snow is all around, but all jongup can do is sit on a bench. he can't feel his hands from the tips and barely to the wrist anymore. he's sure they must be very cold by now, since whenever he sticks his fingers to his own skin all he can feel is ice.

the cold always seeps in through his coat, but mostly always going through the mittens snug on his hands. he's sure to be frostbitten without any cover on his hands.

 

jongup feels like his fingers have slowly been severed off, without his knowledge because it doesn't feel like they're there anymore.

 

moon jongup only looks up when he sees kim himchan's there.

the elder offers a hand towards him, and jongup grabs said glove bearing hand. he stands up.

he doesn't let go when himchan pulls him up to his feet, and only squeezes the hand in his. wrapping an arm around another, jongup clings. he feels warmth, only himchan's warmth all over him.

it's a short trip back to the dorms, but jongup wishes that it never ends. so he walks slower, making sure to stop by places that peak his interest, pointing to various signs and stands and whatever to grab himchan's attention. it's only 30 minutes till they arrive back, anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

moon jongup's hands have never been colder.

it's cold, he's not sure if he could feel his face anymore. it's cold and he's not sure if he wants to feel his face, exactly. it's cold and he's not sure if he wants to be here right now.

all he could feel is tears rolling down his cheeks, and disappointment. and jealousy. and maybe anger.

maybe he should.

maybe he shouldn't.

he feels everything at once when he sees kim himchan lean down to press a kiss to jeon hyosung's lips, a very audible " _i love you_ " shared between only the two and an _intruder_. he doesn't think they notice him, but what's he waiting for? for them to see him eventually?

but he can't move.

his mind screams at him.

**Author's Note:**

> asgdjds, sorry for the abrupt end. i hope you enjoyed reading this heh!!


End file.
